narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Daija
Hibiki Daija(響き 大蛇, Sound Serpent) is the daughter of Shigai Daija and Kakusa. Her mother died during childbirth leaving her to be cared for by her father. He left his multiple jobs for 14 years to raise and train her with all he had, even moving them into Sunagakure for her own protection. Though her father did send her to school he trained her periodically on his own time. He knew many things that the schools never taught and Hibiki was happy to learn them. With her extra training Hibiki shot through school and her time as a genin. She climbed the ranks to Chunin in her first exams. After this her father taught her of their clan's kekkei genkai. She grasped it quickly and was soon a Jonin of Sunagakure, much to her father's joy. She made a name for herself in the world under the moniker of The Siren, a deadly beauty that dominated the battlefield. Appearance Hibiki Daija is a beautiful young woman residing in Sunagakure. Her short hair is dark black like her mother's, though in the right light it is said to shimmer green. Her eyes have taken the form go her father's hair, a deep emerald green. Hibiki inherited her mother's curves as well giving her a very ample body, with lead muscle and fat in all the right places. Her clothes of choice are a long black dress that hugs her body nicely, reaching almost her feet in length. Along with this she wears a pair of black leggings and shoes. She also keeps a glimmering golden necklace on her body at all time, a memento of her mother. Sometimes she will also wear a white fur coat on her shoulders when she is off missions or relaxing. As a child she was much smaller and had a flatter body, though this made her quite the nimble young Chunin. She kept her hair in two very long pigtails that were a bit lighter in color. Her eyes also used to be a deep blue but over time changed to green. Her usual wear consisted of a white blouse and high strength red and balk leggings that covered her feet, she almost never wore shoes. Black wrappings also covered her forearms. Over he clothes she usually wore a black cape, lined with bits of fur, or a large black hooded cloak. Personality Like her father Hibiki is a calm and calculating individual. However unlike him in his younger days she does show and have many other emotions. During her time off she enjoys laughing and prancing around casinos, leading men on to gain free things and then dropping them. This also shows the darker side of her that occasionally enjoys other's mental suffering, just not to the degree her father does. On missions she acts just like her father would, speaking calmly and assessing the situation before moving. However with her different skill set her strategies tend to differ drastically from her fathers. This side also shows when she strides through the casinos, making bets and playing games expertly. Many casinos that know of her will watch her every move, attempting to find a way to kick her out before she cleans them out. Hibiki also has a motherly side seen when she uses her snakes, referring to them as her children or babies. She seems to care for them much more than Shigai even though their deaths mean nothing. History Early Life Kirigakure Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Hibiki is a master of two elements, wind and water. She trained in wind release under her father for quite some time, slowly gaining mastery over it. Like her father she is veru capable of creating blades and bullets of pure force. Along with that she has learned her father's high form of air current creation. With a single gust of wind she can blow back multiple opponents. She is also able to create sandstorms while in desert area's but cannot use them for sensing since she does not posses earth release. One of her great claims to fame is the ability to fly with the use of her wind release by manipulating air currents around her. With this her maneuverability becomes extremely high and allows for her to move even faster than usual. Hibachi's other element, water, comes from her mother. While her father had no hand in her training, Hibiki turned out remarkably well. While she cannot create water from moisture she can multiply any existing source of water using a technique she created. This allows her to turn a puddle into a raging sea around her. Her manipulation of water is extremely powerful, being able to create a multitude of constructs for her own use. She has a particular fancy for creating visages of sea beasts such as whales and serpents. Her water is also a prime conductor for sound. This allows any sounds her snakes make to travel even faster. Taijutsu Hibiki was interested in hand to hand combat as long as she could remember. Her father was a user of a very special type of taijutsu and offered to teach it to her but Hibiki refused, determined to create her own form. After mastering her kekkei genkai Hibiki finally created her own fighting style, Wave Motion. This taijutsu form relies on her being extremely acrobatic and nimble, very snakelike. As she moves she strikes anywhere she can to gain an advantage, even if she doesn't make direct contact she can still land a blow. Whenever her punches or kicks make contact with an object a small snake forms and releases the blow as a shockwave that travels through the ground in whatever direction it was aimed. The wave can move for a short distance, dealing whatever it touches damage as it travels through it. If Hibiki actually hits someone the shockwave travels through their entire body, causing massive damage as it does. Genjutsu As her father was a master of genjutsu it was only natural that Hibiki would pick up on a few of his tricks. Shigai was a master of vocal genjutsu and while Hibiki didn't have her father's vocal talent she could still use it remarkably well. When active her opponents become trapped in an illusion that is very similar to the real world but tailored to have events play out in their favor, giving them a false sense of security and superiority. As soon as the genjutsu started Hibiki took no time in disabling their arms and legs with well placed slices of a blade. While they would be able to move them again it would take at least a day. Her genjutsu is also extremely powerful, making it extremely hard to break even when identified. Hibiki also has a special method of undoing genjutsu on herself. She placed a special genjutsu on her that causes her to immediately move her body and stop her chakra for a brief moment after she is put in one, disabling most genjutsu placed on her. Kenjutsu As a child Hibiki did not attempt to learn any sort of weapon art as her father encouraged her to focus more on her ninjutsu and kekkei genkai. However on one of her father's many missions he wound up in Amegakure and fancied a sword that Shadowy Man was selling, Hiramekarei otherwise known as the Twinsword. One of the legendary weapons of the seven swordsmen of the mist was now within Shigai's grasp. However as it turned out Shigai was abysmal at using swords so he gifted it to Hibiki. Now 19 and ready to learn new things Hibiki eager took the chance to utilize the blade. She quickly taught her self how to balance the blade and incorporate it into her own fighting style. To her delight the blade was capable of storing chakra and on her command releasing it to create weapons. This can be used to make her blade's range extremely long or shape it into a hammer to inflict huge blunt force damage. She can also cause the blade to shoot out spiked chakra projectiles to impale her opponents. Hiramekarei is also able to split down the middle, becoming two extremely deadly swords. In some cases Hibiki has taken the fundamentals of her taijutsu and implemented them into her kenjutsu. She can send shockwaves from her sword clashing with something thought other objects, damaging them as it goes. Kekkei Genkai At the age of 13 Hibiki's father felt it was time to teach her of their clan's kekkei genkai Hebitsukaiza. This allowed the user to create special snakes from anywhere on their bodies or clothes. Each user of this kekkei genkai gains a different type of snake. For Hibiki she gained the use of thin black snakes with one randomly colored line on their body. These snakes had the unique ability to control and project sound. With these snakes at her disposal Hibiki gained a multitude of useful abilities. In battle Hibiki uses her snakes to create large sound waves that can deafen or even kill opponents depending on the level of their vibrations. She can also use these waves to shake the earth in an area with powerful vibrations. More concentrated waves can be used by her to propel herself around or stop incoming attacks, sending them away or stopping them with the shockwave. One of her most powerful abilities is causing large sound waves to echo across and through the ground, this causes the earth to rumble and shake, creating a miniature earthquake. These snakes are also useful outside of battle, such as using them to copy voices or planting them to divert attention. She can also use sound waves for echolocation, keeping close tabs on her enemies. Techniques *'Moody Blues': With this technique Hibiki has her snakes produce a special sound that allows her to control her opponents emotions. Based on the sounds she creates they can either boost the target and make them happier and full of energy or cause them to feel sluggish and useless. They can also rapidly change between the two to disorient people. *'Echoes': This technique creates a sound that causes massive pain to whoever hears it. It causes their head to echo and pound as they feel nauseous and weak in their knees. Most will fall to the ground under this noise and unable to move. This sound does require to constantly be effecting someone for any of it to work. *'Cheap Trick': This technique creates a unique sound that sounds different to whoever hears it. It takes the form of the voice of a loved one related to whoever hears it. The voice urges them to come towards it and either save or embrace the person they are attached too. *'Purple Haze': This technique creates an extremely powerful sound that quite literally breaks up chakra. It is contains an extremely powerful vibration that breaks up any technique into simply chakra when hit by a concentrated blast. If the technique hits a human it can reduce any chakra protection, such as cloaks and armor, around them to nothing. However it is only effective in concentrated blasts. *'Green Day': This creates a special sound that manipulates plant growth. In seconds the sound can cause seeds and plants to burst forth from the ground into full fledged bushes and trees. This can even work in areas that a plant cannot normally grow provided that seeds are in the ground and living. *'Civil War': This technique causes all who hear it to begin to lose control of their mind. *'Chocolate Disco': This technique causes a horrible sound to echo through the area. One that... Releationships Quotes Trivia